Microwave ovens have recently become extremely popular. They have many desirable attributes, and have been designed for home use as well as commercial installations. One of the differences between microwave cooking and the more conventional ways is the speed with which the microwave cooking is accomplished. Another difference is the lack of visual indication that the oven is "on."
One improvement is the provision of a temperature probe. Several manufacturers provide a probe (commonly called a "meat probe") for insertion into the article being cooked. These prior art devices, however, require a connection to an indicator outside the oven. This connection, usually a shielded conductor wire or the like, makes the probe awkward and cumbersome to manage and manipulate. There is also a chance that this connection can become caught in the door and produce a radiation and/or shock hazard.